Keith and Kim
by GamerArtGirl
Summary: Kim's heart is broken but still loves the same guy who broke it. Can Keith fix that? (Sorry for the bad summary.)
1. Chapter 1

**Me: This story is mainly about my two OCs Kim and Keith but trust me there will mostly be Red Blue and Green moments :P**

**Kim: You realize you're talking about yourself and someone else right?**

**Keith: But it's about Powered kids**

**The Reds: Don't forget us!**

**The Blues: How is she forgetting you if she said she's gonna mention all of us?**

**The Greens: Idiots -.- … GamerArtGirl aka Kim does own us only the story and the Ocs**

**Me: All right to the original owners now on with the story!**

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Don't you get it! I DON'T LOVE YOU!" Cornelius shouted at Kim, "W-why? You said you- *slap*" "Why would he love a dumb girl like you!" Kaitlyn, who was Cornelius's new girlfriend, slapped Kim and she fell on her butt crying on the floor. "You're weak!" they laughed and walked off with the whole school watching.

"HEY!" ? shouted at them, "Don't you dare say those things about her!" "Well if it isn't Keith, what are you gonna do cry with her?" *punch* Keith punched Cornelius all the way to the lockers, "I'm superhuman I don't think you want to speak to me OR her like that ever again! I'll leave you with that as a warning." Keith lifted Kim up bridal style and they left into the sky.

* * *

**Keith's P.O.V.**

I took her to my house into my dark peach room. I noticed how her eyes were red, 'Gee she cares about him that much, I wish she'd cry over me.' I thought, 'Wait what?' "Stupid!" I shouted and Kim moaned and mumbled, "Keith…" that made me blush, 'Is she thinking about me?'

* * *

**–A one hour later- Kim's P.O.V.**

"HEY! He's on B-side!" I heard someone yell. "Mmmm." I woke up to the smell of boy, Keith's here? *gasps* I'm not in my room! "Keith?" I called out, "Hm? Ah your awake. I gotta go guys, STAY ON B-SIDE!" he finished and logged off his game. "Where am I?" I asked him. "You're in my room." I blushed my first time in a boys room, I then came to realization.

"Why did you punch Cornelius!" I yelled at him angrily, "Now he'll never take me back!" I felt tears coming on. "I love him and you ruined it!" I cried. "What is wrong with you! He called you weak and that bitch Kaitlyn called you dumb!" he yelled back at me. "He's just saying that, I know it." I told him "*sigh* Fine let's see how this turns out, but I need to get you home so let's go." He carried me bridal style making me blush again. "Let me go." I told him "I can fly too, ya know." "Just shut up and hang on." He said "Fine." I relaxed in his arms, it feels nice to be with him, so natural.

* * *

**Soooooooooooo whatcha think? Next chap is gonna have the original pairs i promise! If not don't kill me :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I took like 10 years to make this really short chappie, but the last and final one is the longest i promise!**

**Brick: *Creepy irritated smile* Kim~ Where have you been?!**

**Me: *runs away* I don't own the PPGs only the story and OCs**

* * *

**Keith's P.O.V.**

When I got to the Utonium's house I decided I should just go to her room and drop her off there instead of knocking. Besides think about it, do you really want your daughter to be asleep in the arms of another dude in front of your house? Yea I didn't think so.

When I put her down in her bed I removed her shoes and etc. "Alright, Kim see you tomorrow." I whispered in her ear then kissed her forehead. As I got up her eyes were open and I jumped back. "S-sorry." I said embarrassed. She just stared at me, CREEEEEPY. "K-kim?" I asked a bit scared. "Keithhhh don't leave meeeeee." She said as she fell back on her bed. 'Great so she's asleep.' I thought to myself with a sigh. I went to her bed again and made sure she was really asleep. She grabbed my arm and pulled me into a hug.

I tried to get away but, this girl who is also superhuman for some reason her grip triples or something because she has me like a fly in a web. Oh well this girl is not letting me go might as well tell the buys at home where I am.

"Psst, Brick!" I mentally yelled, "Whaa? Keith where you at? Me and the boys are pretty worried." He mentally. told me back. "Can you see my surroundings?" I asked turning to Kim. "Whoa, already at Tier 15." He laughed. "N-no! She's asleep and won't let me go," I blushed "Could I stay here please?" "Knock yourself out." He laughed and left my thoughts. "I love youuu…" Kim said in her sleep, *sigh* probably about Cornhead, "…Keithhhh." She finished . 'Interesting' I thought as I blushed.

* * *

**Me: * still running from Brick* Don't judge me guys i'm just VERY lazy! Anyway please review!~**

**Brick: *still creepy* KIM~**

**Me: Ahhhhhhhhh!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kim's P.O.V.**

I woke up to someone's arm on me. I opened my eyes slowly and notice someone who is not Bubbles, Blossom or Buttercup (surprising huh?) is in my room, on my bed. A little shocked and total okay with the situation for some reason I call out their name. "Keith?" he squirms a bit locking his embrace on my waist and pulls me closer. 'O-okay…' I thought 'Maybe I should call his name louder.' "Keith!" I almost scream. His face is now exactly 5 centimeters apart from me. I start to blush.

I close my eyes facing defeat in shock. Whenever the boys at school to this to me I feel nothing, but when Keith does it I always blush. 'Do I like him?' I think to myself. _'No duh!' _'Who said that?' _'Sherlock, it's me, your sub-conscious! Stop trying to hide it! You don't like him you love him! And trust me he loves you too.' _'What are talking about?' I yell back at myself. _'Alright prove you don't. Open your eyes. When you come to your senses come back to me.' _ I opened my eyes and Keith's looking right at me, blushing like crazy.

I soon realized why. I'm straddling him! I pushed away blushing as red as Brick's eyes. "G-good morning." I croak up to him. "Good morning." He replies back. "I think I'll go home now, see you at school." He said putting on his shoes and hat then flies out my window. Which I go to watching him blast off. "See you at school…" I say to no one then notice a little light that no other person could see but me Keith and our siblings. I stare at it for a while then glare and shouts. "BUBBLES!" then fly downstairs so fast that you can even blink.

Only to catch my three sisters smiling at me with a computer in their hands. "Guys! Privacy much! How did you even know he was there?!" "Well Kim, Brick called us yesterday night that Keith was here. So we snuck in and recorded everything." Blossom told me then added, "Bubbles' idea." I looked at Bubbles who just looked at me innocently. "Well aren't we clingy." Butters added while playing back my straddling moment. I blushed storming off, 'Sisters!' I thought. "Get ready for school! It's late we'll meet you there!" Bubbles yelled as they flew off.

* * *

**~A few minutes later~**

"Alright! I'm done, let's go!" I said and flew out. Almost near school I stopped with force. There he was with Kaitlyn. "Cornelius! I love **love **_**LOVE**_ you!" she said fawning over his arm. My heart sank a bit and I looked away but something forced me to look up. "Keith." I said, "Stop using your vectors. I don't want to see this." I finished. "Well you are going to close your eyes then." He told me and I did just that. I felt him pick me bridal style then I opened my eyes to be right in front of them. They looked at us then Kaitlyn started, "Well well well, look what we have here, the weak idiots."

Keith put me down, he wanted me to face this head on but I couldn't even speak I just stood there watching them laugh at me and Keith. More kids gathered around us waiting for me to say something. "She really is weak." "She's a coward." I started to weep. Why is this so hard for me to say what's on my mind. Then **(SPECIAL CAMEO! Angelica from Rugrats and Edd [Double D] from Ed, Edd, and Eddy!) **"Well well well yourself!" Angelica said with Double D behind her with a computer. They walked in front of us then Keith stepped in the middle of them.

* * *

**Keith's P.O.V.**

I whispered to Angelica, "Did you find anything out about him or her?" "You bet your bottom's dollar!" she eagerly whispered back. This girl really enjoys cracking secrets. She got a camera dude too! "I'm posting this on today's homeroom show." She whispered to me once more. "Cornelius Kernel is a two timing pig!" she yelled aloud, "And here's your proof!" she played a video on the laptop. -_**"No one'll find out baby." Video Cornelius told Marine Galley. "Alright then." They kissed and kissed then separated for air. "I love you." Marine told him, "Yeah…me too." Video end-**_

"WHAAAAAAT!" Kaitlyn yelled then got off of Cornelius and glared at him. "We're done!" she was about to storm off. "That's not all folks!" Angelica yelled again. She then showed a grid of cheating moments with other girls. Then one with the subtitle Kim's Cheating Vid it showed Kaitlyn and 2 other girls. "You cheating BASTARD!" Kaitlyn yelled at him and punched not slapped punched his face and went into the school building.

I looked over at Kim who was not even crying anymore. She just stared at the laptop. "Welp my work here is done." Angelica said, "Thanks for your help Double D." she looked over at him. "No problem, it's kinda my thing to bust the needed to busted." They walked back and decided to watch the rest.

"You know what." Kim finally said and looked at Cornelius right in the face. "I just realized something very big here. You're a sick person Cornelius." She started, "But I don't blame you I'm not even mad at you. I feel sad for you." She picked him up by his shirt. "I realized that I never even really loved you." She looked over at me a smiled then looked back at Cornelius. "I love hime, Keith Jojo, not only because he was there for me but because, I _**KNOW**_ that he would _**NEVER **_cheat on me or hurt anyother girl like you do. He's kind, funny, serious and cute." She added cute with a small squeal. I had to choice but to blush. "It was fun while it lasted, I'll see you when you wake up." She finished "W-wait! I'm sorry take me back?" he cried a bit. "Nope~" she smiled then Falcon Pinched him.

She put him in the highest tree. "Leave him there let him fall." She turned to me. "I'm sorry I was so blind to realize it was you who I loved Keith." She pecked my cheek and walked to the school. "Homeroom's starting soon." She told the crowd. (Those who are confused I forgot to mention that they came to school about 20 minutes early.) 'I don't think so' I said to myself and I grabbed her arm with a vector and spun her all the way to me. "If you love me like how I love you, prove it." I smirked at her and pulled her into the most passionate kiss I could ever give and she kissed me back! We pulled away trying to find air.

Blossom and Brick stood shocked looking at their watches, Bubbles and Boomer just smiled and Buttercup and Butch just gave thumbs up. "What?" we asked in unison. "You guys kissed for 5 minutes!" *ring!* "Oh my god that's the homeroom bell!" I realized. "We're gonna be late!" I said. "*cough* We can fly, remember?" Kim told me. "Oh yeah!" I said like an idiot. She pulled me and the eight of us raced to our homeroom. Our hands intertwined and I don't think I want them separated ever.

* * *

**DONE! :D Ain't this story adorable? :P Anyway if you want more KimXKeith leave a review for that but if you rather i stick to the original pairings tell me that as well. Cya guys soon~**


End file.
